Beneath the Rays of the Moon
by Cocoa Minima
Summary: There was an attraction between them they couldn't take lightly. It was like they were fated to meet and fall for each other. But she was an up and coming detective, fresh from the academy and he was a notorious thief. How will things work out for these two people who were fated to meet, but were destined to pave different paths? IxK SxM Rated M for Inuyasha's potty mouth.


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and its characters all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement.

Prologue

Inuyasha was perched on the rooftop of a building, his golden eyes scanning the perimeter below. His ears were twitching every which way, taking in the sounds of the surrounding area. He heard a lot of heavy footsteps, radio coms and orders being barked by a woman.

_There are a lot of them, but their positions are sloppy. _He thought to himself.

A voice sounded in his earpiece. "Why aren't you moving in? Cleopatra is in the building. Over."

He rolled his eyes, pressing the button on his his earpiece to give a reply. "For fuck's sake Miroku, I told you not to call it that." He hissed.

"What's wrong with Cleopatra? It _is_ an Egyptian necklace. I like it more than The Star of Anubis." Miroku retorted. _He knows it annoys the hell out of me when he gives the items stupid names._

"Besides, the necklace _is_ something Cleopatra _would_ wear, and I think it'll suit her very well on that dainty neck of hers. Ah Cleo, if only you existed during this time, I would've— Ow!" A thud sounded at the other end, and another voice came from the earpiece. "The target is under lockdown in the basement. Stop listening to this fool and retrieve it." The voice said, its tone icy but with a hint of impatience.

"But Sesshomaru! I wasn't done telling him about Cleo yet!" Miroku whined faintly in the background.

"Shut up and give him the coordinates and the officers' positions." His half-brother was clearly getting irritated by now. Inuyasha didn't know whether to interfere or not. His best friend, Miroku, has the knack of annoying the people around him, at any time or place. Even Sesshomaru, who was usually impassive, can snap thanks to Miroku. _I should listen to this more just for the heck of it. You don't get to hear Sesshomaru expressing emotions everyday. _He thought with a smirk.

"As I was saying, before Sesshomaru _rudely _shoved me… Cleopatra and I would've— Ow! I give, I give! Don't break my arm, I was just joking! Geez Sesshomaru, relax!"

He decided he'd better interfere before his best friend got his arm snapped into two. "Don't break his arm Sess. We'd never find another replacement in time. Roku, just shut your trap and give me the coordinates already."

"Okay, okay. Oh that smarts. My poor arm!" He gasped, and Inuyasha can visualize him cradling his arm while he spoke. "You deserved it stupid. You know he doesn't take jokes too kindly. Now give me the coordinates and let's get this damn thing over with, so I can get home and crash." He said gruffly.

"Sending you the coordinates on your tablet and… done! The blueprints of the mansion should be there. along with the positions of the guards. I accessed the camera feeds of the mansion, and hacked the mainframe so the alarms won't be triggered. Make your way to the basement, there should be a hidden room in the left wing, the majority of the guards are stationed near a bookshelf. I think the owner has a flair for secret passages and stuff, the room should be at the back of that bookshelf." Miroku explained.

_Secret bookshelf? Feh. _"Any more ways to get inside? You know damn well I can't show up at that bookshelf with all those people guarding it." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Nope. That's the only way inside. No vents leading to the room, no other entrances, nada."

"Well how the fuck am I getting in there with all those damn guards?" He growled, getting impatient.

"Calm down. You know that small spray can I gave you before you left? Use that. It's a gas that puts people in a trance for about a minute or two. It'll give you enough time to crack the security code on the shelf, get to the goods, and make a quick getaway. The guards will never realize it's been taken until they check inside." Miroku said. "It's just a prototype, but it'll work. Just don't ask who I've tested it on." He added hastily.

"If I find out you tested it on me, you bet your damn ass I'll kill you when I get home." He warned.

"Don't worry, I didn't test it on you. I used a certain Mr. Fluffy for the test subject, he never saw it coming." Miroku stated as matter of fact.

"You used Sesshomaru? Oh man he's going to maim you within an inch of your— Wait, is he still there?" Growls and a resounding thud was heard on the other line, followed by a sarcastic "_Thanks a lot_ Inuyasha, you basically left me for dead here. Now Sesshomaru, I was just seeing if the gas worked on people— What are you doing with that table? Put that down and let's talk like civilized men. Nooooooo!" Ka-thud! _Guess that answers the question._

He stood up from his perch and stretched, cracking his neck. "I'm going in guys."

_Showtime._


End file.
